Love Hurt Me and it Brought Me Back
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Ever since Hikaru has started dating Haruhi, Kaoru has been feeling lonely and ignored. Suddenly, that all changes once he meets the new girl and her friends. Will the Host Club ever figure out what's going on, or will they lose Kaoru forever? Little do they know, he's already gone... and has been for a long time.


Chapter 1

Kaoru's POV

I don't exactly know why I was still there, at the Host Club. Obviously, I wasn't needed anymore. Seriously, since Hikaru started dating Haruhi, they started doing the love act, so I really wasn't needed anymore. I don't know why I never just left. I mean, officially. Nowadays, the only ones who notices my presence and talks to me are Honey and Mori. None of the girls really notice me anymore-

"Excuse me?" A voice spoke from behind me. "I'm new here and I was wondering why you were just sitting here." I looked behind me to see a pretty plain looking girl, but there was something rather interesting about her. She had black hair that was bleached at the ends and on her bangs and she had dark brown eyes. She looked overall bored.

"W-why are you talking to me?" I asked curiously.

"You seemed lonely," the girl said. "And none of the others really interest me. Blondie is a player, boy who looks like you is arrogant, girl-like boy is too plain, shadow dude is creepy, I'm terrible with kids, and I don't see what the point of tall guy is."

"My name is Kaoru Hitachiin," I introduced. "I don't really have a place here anymore."

"The name's Choko Koizumi," the girl, Choko, said. "Most of the girls here are so shallow so I don't exactly fit in much either. They're all prim and proper, and I'm a 'get me out of this freaking dress, I wanna go skateboarding' type of girl. Nice to meet you."

"So you're new?" I asked.

"Just moved here last week," she said. "I'm actually in your class. I wanted to see what the deal about this Host Club was. You're far more interesting than everyone else. You're the polite one with the dark, lonely side that everybody looks forward to in a main character." She had sparkles in her eyes, completely different from five seconds ago.

"Are you an Otaku?" I asked fearfully. Choko grinned.

"Why, of course!" She exclaimed happily. "The action, the drama, the romance! Oh how the characters have a secret side to them! Mikado Ryuugamine is a manipulative person! Yuki Sohma is always acting like he is polite so people would like him! Light Yagami has a major god complex and is evil whether he knows it or not! Allen Walker is the 14th! Oh the wonders of manga!" She seemed really passionate about the whole manga thing.

I guess she failed to notice that she was speaking so loudly that everybody had turned to stare at her.

"Erm… Choko," I whispered to her. "Everybody's staring." Choko finally noticed and looked very awkward.

"Uhhh… Nothing to see here folks!" She said loudly. "Continue on with what you're doing!" Deciding that this girl was nowhere near as interesting as the hosts, they continued on.

"Anyways, you seem out of place so how about I tell that so-called 'prince' character that you are out of the Host Club, yeah?" Choko suggested. "Then you can meet my friends and become part of my esteemed group!"

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean-" Choko held up a hand to silence me.

"No, wait!" She exclaimed. "I have a better idea! You should stop hanging around the Host Club and start hanging with me to see how long until they figure out that you're gone!" I thought about her offer and realized that it could very well work.

"Okay then," I said.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends!" She exclaimed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the doors. "If I know them, they're in the courtyard!" She dragged me to the courtyard where I saw a group of girls around the fountain. One girl was walking on the edge of the fountain and mimicking something while the others seemed to laugh and talk with each other.

"Sam!" Choko called. "Reina! Miya! Noriko! Mayumi! Yuriko! Hana! Michiko!" The girls turned to her and waved with calls of 'Hey!', 'There you are!', and 'About time!' She dragged me, once again, to the girls.

"Who's he?" A blonde girl asked.

"This is my new friend, Kaoru Hitachiin!" Choko introduced. "He is our newest friend, and he is also part of the traitorous Host Club. See, they are all ignoring him." A redhead gasped.

"That's terrible!" She said. Choko nodded sadly.

"So now we're his friends!" She explained. "Kaoru, these are Sam Fujimoto, Reina Sato, Miya Yoshida, Noriko Oshiro, Mayumi Hamasaki, Yuriko Suzuki, Hana Koizumi, and Michiko Honda. Hana is actually two years older than us, and she's my cousin." She pointed them out to me as she said their names.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I said.

"Likewise," Sam said, smiling.

"Hey, where're Joji and Ishi?" Noriko asked.

"What, you don't care about Genji?" Choko retorted. "Not that we care about him either. He's practically your stalker." Noriko glared at her half-heartedly.

"Joji and Ishi are waiting for us at the ice cream parlor," Reina said. "We should hurry, before they start getting impatient and run around the place, therefore destroying everything."

"Let's go guys!" Choko exclaimed (once again). "ONWARD! To the ice cream shop parlor thing!" She started marching off away from school, the girls laughing and following alongside her. I smiled and followed them as well. They seemed like a fun bunch.

When we arrived at the ice cream place, which happened to be a commoner's one, I saw only two boys sitting at a table.

"There you guys are!" One of the boys called. "Who's the new kid?"

"Kaoru Hitachiin," Noriko introduced.

"From now on, he's one of us!" Mayumi said. "Kaoru, they are Joji Maki and Ishi Shizuka."

"Sweet, now let's get going to the VIP room upstairs," Ishi said.

"Hey Harry, make Kaoru Hitachiin a VIP too," Choko told the worker, Harry, who nodded. I followed the group up to another room where there was a lounge, TV, video games, and other stuff.

"Whoa, they have these things in ice cream parlors?" I asked as I looked around in amazement.

"Yeah," Choko said, smiling.

"Oh, Seiji, you're here," I heard Michiko say. I turned to where she was looking and I noticed a boy, who I assumed was Seiji.

"Hey guys!" He greeted. "Just thought I'd hang out today."

"Kaoru, that is Seiji Akiyama, a classmate of ours," Michiko said. "Seiji, this is Kaoru Hitachiin, some guy Choko picked up like she did the rest of us." Choko pouted while Seiji laughed.

"Ha ha! That sounds like Choko!" He said. "Always dragging people into her group."

"So how long have you guys known each other?" I asked.

"Seiji's known Choko since first grade, but it wasn't until fifth grade that they actually started talking," Sam explained. "As for me, she's known me since the third grade, and I introduced her to Reina in fourth grade. She became great friends with Noriko and Miya in the fifth grade, adding onto our little group. She was once an enemy of Joji in third grade until Noriko brought them together as friends in fifth grade, somehow. Ishi just tagged along with us 'cause he liked Noriko back then, and he also knew Choko in first grade."

"Then Choko became friends with me, Michiko, and Mayumi in sixth grade," Yuriko continued. "Choko kept these two little groups apart. It was me, her, Mayumi, Michiko, and some others, then it was her and the others. Until she finally decided to introduce us to become one big group in the seventh grade. Of course, Mayumi didn't meet them until last year because she went to another school for seventh and eighth grade." I nodded.

"Okay then," I said. "So now I'm part of your group now?"

"Correct!" Choko shouted for some reason. "You will be hanging around us, and hopefully, we will corrupt you like I have done to the innocent Reina and Mayumi!" I was getting kind of scared of what she was talking about. I mean, I was already pretty mischievous, but I'm pretty sure her version of 'corrupt' was worse than mine. Especially when she started laughing insanely and her friends, that are now mine as well, thought nothing of it.

"Don't mind Choko," Michiko said soothingly. "She's always like that. It's best to just ignore her. We think that she's been watching too many anime."

"You can never watch too much anime!" Choko protested with Hana nodding behind her.

"Yeah, anime is too good," Hana said. "Don't diss the awesomeness that is anime!"

"Otakus," I muttered.

"Why thank you Kaoru," Choko said. "I'm glad you realize that. Most people think we're fangirls, but we are OTAKUS!"

"You stole that quote, didn't you?" Hana said bluntly. "You know, from that one website."

"Why, of course!" Choko told her cousin. "Don't worry, Koaru. Soon enough, I'll corrupt you with the awesomeness of anime as well. Soon… Soon…" She directed that last (scary) part towards me. I was getting a bit scared of this. But nonetheless, I liked these new friends of mine.

We hung out at the ice cream place for a while before the group headed down to the park. Before we knew it, it was dark outside.

"Hey, tomorrow you should meet up with us at say, 7 AM in front of the school," Choko told me as I waited for my limo.

"Sure," I said, nodding.

_**So, that's the first chapter of this story! And here are the character profiles:**_

Name: Choko Koizumi

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Looks: Wavy black hair that goes down to her waist and has been bleached at the tips and bangs. She had brown, almost black, eyes.

Personality: Choko is loud and likes to pretend to be evil. She always acts like nothing is wrong with her life, but really she is quite timid and awkward. She gets confused easily and is actually a little depressed about her life. When things go wrong, her thoughts turn to depressing ones. She is quite sensitive to any form of criticism and would get angry at small things. She also likes to be random. She is easily jealous about lots of things. She is more of a follower than a leader. She lies about her true feelings in order to fit in with everybody else. She is always afraid of how her words might affect someone, but she doesn't act on it. At times, she has a mask of impassiveness.

Other: She loves to sing, act, and write and hopes to one day be a singer, actress, and author. She hates girly things like dresses and pink. She likes to draw anime characters, but feels that she isn't good at it. Her entire family believe her to be innocent, but she really loves yaoi and likes reading yaoi doujinshi. She has a strange fear of chickens and goldfish and a large hatred of mary-sues and gary-stus. She hates change because she feels that change ruins everything in her life. Most people don't notice her cause she has a tendency of staying quiet in class, therefore resulting in her being 'invisible'._**(Yes, Choko is a very complicated character)**_

Name: Hana Koizumi _**(ME!)**_

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Looks: Waist length black hair and brown eyes.

Personality: Hana is pretty quiet, but if one gets to know her, she is random and loud. She wants to help everyone she can. She knows of Choko's depression and tries to help her at every turn. She has slight anger issues and is fiercely protective of her loved ones. She is more of a leader, but she chooses to stay on the sidelines.

Other: Like her cousin, Choko, she loves anime. She likes yaoi, but not to the extent of Choko and has no idea about Choko's habits of reading yaoi doujinshi. She is also Choko's best friend.

Name: Sam Fujimoto

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Looks: Dirty blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and green eyes. She wears glasses sometimes, but not all the time.

Personality: Sam is a leader, and a very random one at that. She usually comes up with things for their group to do. She can be a little insensitive, but is a good friend. She is also a bit bossy, but nobody complains. She likes to play pranks on people. For some reason, she finds a need to walk on things a foot or so above the ground (For example, a banana tree) and jump off of them. She gets upset over fights at time and leaves the group for a while.

Other: She is actually a commoner and is therefore made fun of by spoiled girls because of this, but she has her friends to back her up.

Name: Reina Sato

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Looks: Straight, waist length blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears glasses.

Personality: Reina is quiet and mostly just goes along with what Choko and Sam do. She doesn't like to get into fights, so she stays on the sidelines. She is more levelheaded than everyone else in the group and thinks clearly. She is usually amused by their antics and would solve any fights.

Others: Choko usually talks to her for things, and has therefore made Reina begin to like anime. Her sister always insists on hanging out with her whenever a friend is over. Reina tells Choko about new games she plays.

Name: Miya Yoshida

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Looks: Curly, short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She has braces and is slightly chubby.

Personality: Miya is more neutral than everyone else. She is more calm, but knows how to have fun. She usually talks to Choko about things going on in her life. She cares for her friends, but is sometimes oblivious to the things around her. She doesn't really get angry at anybody.

Other: N/A

Name: Noriko Oshiro

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Looks: Curly, bright, shoulder-length read hair and green eyes. She has freckles.

Personality: She gets worried about small things and feels that she _must absolutely_ get perfect grades. She is afraid of getting her hands and clothes dirty, and therefore doesn't participate in things that would do so. She gets nervous around tests because she thinks they will be hard, no matter how many times Choko tells her to calm down. She tends to be a bit childish.

Other: She loves to read and has the same dream of being a singer, writer, and actress as Choko. She doesn't eat a lot, usually just eating candy or chips during lunch. Her parents don't know this and are very strict about her being a proper lady.

Name: Mayumi Hamasaki

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Looks: Black. Black hair and brown eyes. She usually wears a headband with a flower or something.

Personality: Mayumi feels that she must have perfect grades, like Noriko. She is pretty smart, but is very girly and acts sort of like a stereotypical blonde at times. She can get pretty annoying (according to Choko), but she's a good friend and is pretty kind.

Other: She likes pink, but Choko is always repulsed by it. She also plays volleyball and tennis.

Name: Yuriko Suzuki

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Looks: Straight, waist lengthed blonde hair and blue eyes.

Personality: She has more of a tomboy-ish personality. She can be a bit insensitive, but is a good friend. She's hates it when someone plays a trick on her or lies to her. She can be a little sensitive, but hides it by acting tough. She makes friends easily and is quite loud.

Other: She's part German.

Name: Michiko Honda

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Looks: Brown hair that goes to her shoulders and green eyes. She wears glasses.

Personality: Michiko is more quiet than everyone else, but a little louder than Reina. If she has something on her mind, she says it. She could be quite devious when she wants to be. She is a generally kind and thoughtful person, and doesn't feel the need to have too many personal possessions.

Other: N/A

Name: Joji Maki

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Looks: Straight brown hair and brown eyes.

Personality: Joji is very kind, but a little weird. He tends to be a bit childish, but is rather fun to be around and talk to. He likes to make jokes and has an odd tendency to let Choko hit him on the head. At times, he can get a bit scared of small things

Other: He was once Choko's enemy until Noriko somehow got them to become friends in fifth grade.

Name: Ishi Shizuka

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Looks: Messy brown hair and brown eyes.

Personality: Ishi isn't afraid to voice his opinion and always tries to get out of trouble. He pretty much has a crush on every girl he knows. He would rather play a game than just walk around and talk, but no one ever really listens to him.

Other: N/A

Name: Seiji Akiyama

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Looks: Short blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wears glasses, and sometimes he likes to shave his head. _**(O.o)**_

Personality: Seiji is the class clown, and is overall funny. He likes to make funny comments, but he knows when to be serious. He gets annoyed if someone calls him a nickname too many times. He's an overall nice and funny guy.

Other: N/A

_**Whew, that was long! So, yeah, those are the characters. They are mostly based on me and the people my cousin knows. I'll be adding more characters as the story progresses. However, I am making this be more about my cousin than me. My cousin doesn't know this, so SHH! She doesn't even have a real opinion on Kaoru, just that she likes him better than Hikaru. For some reason, she also likes reading stories on how Kaoru feels alone, sooo… Anyways, R&R, no flames, and yeah!**_


End file.
